kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Keyblade wielders
The following is a list of known Keyblade Wielders, defined as characters from the Kingdom Hearts series that have wielded a Keyblade in battle successfully. Characters who have held a Keyblade only for it to return to the hand of its true holder are not included in this list, as a Keyblade will typically refuse to be wielded by anyone without a strong enough heart. Keyblade Wielders Sora The Kingdom Key is Sora's default Keyblade, which appeared to him as his home world, Destiny Islands, was being consumed by the darkness. A Keyblade from the Realm of Light, its default keychain is a small set of three silver circles that form the symbol most commonly associated with Mickey Mouse. It is commonly referred to within the game as, quite simply, "the Keyblade". Sora is also able to summon his Keyblade in a flash of light, as seen during his opening conversation with Leon in Traverse Town and during his fight against Roxas in The World That Never Was. And also in many cutscenes during Re:Chain of Memories Sora's key is repeatedly shown to possess the ability to seal Keyholes, though it is yet to be revealed as to whether any other Keyblades possess this same power, however it is presumable that they do, as the King's Keyblade was used in tandem with Sora's to seal the Door to Darkness at the end of Kingdom Hearts. Riku Riku has struggled to wield the Keyblade since he was originally entitled to the Kingdom Key at the beginning of the first game, but by Kingdom Hearts II, he finally acquired his own Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. It seems to be an evolved Soul Eater, which was formed from the darkness in his heart, but not much is clear about this Keyblade. It is speculated that the Keyblade could have been used as a median considering its given appearance. The Way to the Dawn is modeled to reflect Riku's abilities of both light and darkness, bearing angelic and demonic wings on both its blade and its handle. It also appears to have multiple crosses lodged in the Keychain, and it bears a heart symbol that closely resembles the Heartless emblem. At the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, Riku was entitled wielder of the Kingdom Key of the Realm of Light, but when Riku chose Darkness over Light, the Darkness weakened his heart, causing the Keyblade to pass on to Sora. In Hollow Bastion, Riku successfully acquires Sora's Keyblade, but ultimately loses it again when Donald and Goofy, who were under orders from King Mickey to follow the Keyblade Master (which was now Riku), chose their friendship with Sora over the King's orders, which strengthens Sora's heart and allows him to reclaim the Keyblade. After this defeat, Riku allowed the Darkness to completely overtake him, becoming possessed by Xehanort's Heartless. Xehanort's Heartless then used the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart to construct what is commonly refered to as the Dark Keyblade, and used Riku as a medium to wield it. Kairi Kairi's currently-unnamed Keyblade was given to her by Riku in The World That Never Was. Kairi's Keyblade is delicate looking and sports a floral design. Kairi used this Keyblade to fight against the Heartless for one battle in The World That Never Was. The complete reason Kairi was able to wield a Keyblade is unknown, but Nomura has stated that it is in part due to the strength of her heart. Nomura has said the scene in which Riku gives her a Keyblade hints at something. It is assumed that this is the Keyblade that represents Destiny Islands, given its floral design and the Paopu Fruit Keychain. It should be noted however, that the Keyblade still actully belongs to Riku and he gave it to her to use, not own. Roxas Roxas, being Sora's Nobody, also has the ability to use the Keyblade, though this is stated to only be because he is the Nobody of a Keyblade Master. This has earned him the name "Key of Destiny" from his fellow Organization members. The Keyblades that Roxas used and the memories that Sora once lost in Castle Oblivion are the same. Furthermore, these two both used the Keyblade at the same time. In order to learn why he could wield the Keyblade, Roxas betrayed Organization XIII and left in search of his true self. Roxas can use Oblivion and Oathkeeper to perform a "Clear Light" attack. Nomura stated that Roxas' ability to use two Keyblades means that Sora can, too, without the Drive Forms, due to the fact that Roxas has every ability that Sora has. Nomura has also said that the Keyblades represent Riku and Kairi, Riku being Oblivion, and Kairi being Oathkeeper. All of these things combined (when Roxas fuses with Sora) complete Sora. In 358/2 Days, it is revealed that Roxas's ability to wield two Keyblades comes from Xion, Sora's imperfect clone. Other than Oblivion and Oathkeeper, Roxas can also use the Kingdom Key Keyblade, as it is Sora's original Keyblade. King Mickey King Mickey's Keyblade is a Keyblade from the Realm of Darkness called "Kingdom Key D", which the King received sometime during his journey in that realm. It is identical to Sora's Keyblade, except the colors are reversed, the hilt being silver and the blade gold. The replica model letter opener called Mickey's Keyblade "Darkside", which is fitting as it is the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Mickey used this Keyblade along with Sora's to seal the Door to Darkness, so it theoretically has the same powers as its Realm of Light counterpart. Also, the door had to have been locked from both sides, by opposite powers. The Kingdom Key D obviously provided the dark power while the original Kingdom Key provided the light. Prior to that, Mickey originally possessed the Star Seeker Keyblade, which is seen in Birth By Sleep. Thus, it has been hinted that Mickey has been able to wield a Keyblade at least since his time as Yen Sid's apprentice. Mickey also appears to wield the Star Seeker in Kingdom Hearts coded. Terra Terra is a previous Keyblade Master who battles Sora with this Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. Although it seems to be very powerful, he also takes the Kingdom Key in Kingdom Hearts II's secret movie. Because it lacks a chain, it is rumored to be a "false" Keyblade, however, this may only be speculation. Ven and Aqua also seem to have weapons like this one. Terra's Keyblade displays powers that none of the others possess, in that it can transform into different weapons (either that or Terra has the power to transform it). It can change into a whip, a jet-ski like object, a fast spinning cog-like weapon, and a massive cannon, among other formations. It is unknown if Terra will have this ability in Birth By Sleep or if it only appears in his boss battle with Sora. Terra is shown summoning his Keyblade differently than how most wielders do; his appears surrounded by translucent blocks in a flash of light, similar to how Roxas summons the Kingdom Key for the first time in the Simulated Twilight Town. The appearance of some of his attacks shown in Final Mix+ appear to be based on this. Aqua Fittingly, Aqua wields a blue Keyblade (which has a slight resemblance to Oblivion). Like Terra's, it lacks a keychain. She prefers to use magic with it, as is shown in the secret ending, where she skillfully conjures Blizzard, Thunder, and Reflect. Her Keyblade is also seen along with her empty, damaged armor in a new scene in Final Mix+. Whether or not this Keyblade has a name is as of yet unknown. Ven Ven's Keyblade is uniquely designed to be held in reverse (although, in the gameplay trailer, he is seen holding it the normal way). Like Terra and Aqua's, it lacks a keychain. The blade resembles that of the Serendipitous Pair, whilst the hilt bears a likeness to that of the Kingdom Key. When Master Xehanort freezes Ven and drops him off the cliff in the Final Mix+ secret video, the Keyblade (which was frozen as well) shatters in half when it smashes into the rocks. Some theories speculate that when it shatters, one half (the handle) makes the Kingdom Key but this has been denied because in the video of Sunset Horizons Terra grabs the Kingdom Key while Ven grabs his own keyblade and the Way to the Dawn. It is unknown if this Keyblade has a name or not. Master Xehanort It is confirmed that Master Xehanort wields a Keyblade as well as his apprentice. His Keyblade has a double-edged appearance with a separated black blade, a black hand-guard and a head resembling a battle axe. It resembles the Oblivion keyblade somewhat, but with two shafts and a different head. Also, it contains a single eye above the handle, similar to that of the Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn. What power his Keyblade holds is shrouded in mystery; however, upon dropping Ven off of the cliff, he converts his Keyblade into an orb of dark energy, which is shot into the sky to summon Kingdom Hearts. His Keyblade possesses a keychain. Master Xehanort's Apprentice Although Master Xehanort's Apprentice's Keyblade is also shrouded in mystery, his Keyblade takes a strong resemblance to Riku and his Master's Keyblades and holds great strength in Thunder and Blizzard attacks. His Keyblade possesses a keychain. His Keyblade, is red with a round, cog-like shape on the end with green eyes on it. Xion Xion, the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, can wield a Keyblade due to the fact that she is a Replica of Sora. She wields the Kingdom Key, like Sora and Roxas. Xion's legacy is in her Keyblade, as after she fades away, Roxas absorbs her and gains the power to duel-wield, using his, and Xion's Keyblades. Trivia *Despite the fact that Xehanort's Heartless wielded the Dark Keyblade for a short time, he cannot be considered a Keyblade master because he was using Riku (an actual Keyblade Master) as a medium for handling the weapon. *Genie uses a fake Keyblade when he is summoned in Kingdom Hearts II as it is part of his tail formed into a Keyblade. Category:Keyblades Category:Keyblade Wielders